When Worlds Collide
by PoseidonGodofWater20
Summary: When an evil enchantment goes awry, it spreads through the continuum causing all worlds to cross paths
1. Chapter 1: An Evil Enchantment Gone Awry

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A long time ago, in an enchanted forest, an evil witch was working on a spell that was meant to send everyone who inhabited the forest into an eternal slumber that could only be broken by True Love's Kiss. This witch was also an evil queen, and stepmother to one of the inhabitants of the forest. She was stepmother to one Cinderella, a young maiden, whose father wanted her to be happy, but that didn't go according to plan, as this woman's daughters took priority over her. "This spell should curse everybody in this forest" she said to herself as she prepared to cast the spell. Just as she was picking up her wand, Cinderella burst in with some friends, Aurora, Belle and Snow White, who had all come to stop her. "Put down that wand now, Lady Tremaine!" yelled Aurora. "You have no right to do this!" yelled Belle. "You'll curse us all, just stop it at once!" yelled Snow White. "That is the point of it" replied Lady Tremaine, as she waved her wand whilst the three young maidens tried to get it out of her hand. As they did so by shoving and knocking her about, her spell was cast so powerfully that they were sure it hadn't just affected the forest it was originally meant style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe girls stood back. "What have we done?" they all said in unison, out of guilt over what they'd done. The enchantment was so strong and powerful that it left the forest after spreading there and went on spreading throughout the space-time continuum. It hadn't just affected the enchanted forest, but was about create a massive rip in the fabric of space and time itself, spreading all over lots of other universes. What had those naughty girls done to the realms of imagination now? They had meant to prevent this spell from being cast, but they'd caused it to be cast so powerfully, the whole universe was now subject to it. But where was it going to settle first?/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2: Doc, Marty and the Daleks

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"We now take you to Hill Valley, California where Doc Brown and Marty McFly were just about to take a trip into time in the DeLorean time machine. They'd just seated themselves inside and set the flux capacitor into flux, and time circuits for London, England, 10:35am on October 22supnd/sup 2029. "Here we go, Marty, you ready?" said Doc. "Ready, Doc" replied Marty. Doc reversed the car far enough, got it into air and floored it to 88mph, and they were blasted into the future, where they flew around until they found a place to land by a police box. As they emerged from the DeLorean, they were ambushed by a gang of what looked like motorised pepper pots. "Uh, Doc… What exactly are these things?" asked Marty, through chattering teeth. Doc looked at the strange robots. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "Exterminate!" cried one these creatures, but before any of them could shoot, a tall man in a brown suit came rushing to their rescue, aided by a short red-haired young woman. "Leave these people alone! They've done you no harm!" roared the man. He took out a screwdriver like object and aimed at the robots, disabling them. "Are you both alright?" asked the young woman. "We're fine" replied Doc. "Thank you, Mister… What's your name?" said Marty. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself! It's nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor" replied the man. "It sure is nice to meet you too. I'm Dr Emmett Brown, and this my friend Marty McFly. We're from Hill Valley, California, 1985" replied Doc. "So, who's your lady friend, and what are those things you saved us from?" asked Marty. "I'm Donna Noble, and these things we just saved you from are called Daleks" replied the woman. Then it hit them all that they'd all crossed over from other universes. Doc and Marty realised they'd just met the Tenth Doctor and his companion Donna Noble, and they likewise realised they had just met Doc Brown and Marty McFly from "Back to the Future". "No way, that's not possible you're just fictional characters" said the Tenth Doctor. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"So are you guys where we come from, but you're not our Doctor and his companion" Doc told them. "So that must be your TARDIS?" asked Marty. At that moment, the Daleks unfroze, shouting "Exterminate!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"RUN!" yelled the Tenth Doctor. Doc Brown and Marty ran for it, dodging Daleks left and right until they were safely back in the DeLorean, setting off for another time period. Just as things were starting the get worse, three more TARDISes appeared, and out one stepped the Sixth Doctor and Mel, out of another stepped the Eighth Doctor and Grace, and out of the last stepped the Ninth Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack Harkness. They'd all come to join the fight against the Daleks. Only thing was, Doc Brown had quietly come back on his own, and was ready to join, using a sonic screwdriver of his own invention. The Daleks exterminated over a hundred people before yet, another TARDIS appeared, and out charged the Fourth Doctor, followed by Sarah Jane Smith, who were drawn in immediately to what was already a brutal brawl between man, Time Lord and Daleks. /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3: My Little Tank Engine

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Far away on the Island of Sodor, the engines were busy doing their daily tasks, and Gordon was pulling the express, as per usual. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he called to his coaches as he thundered down the line. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller came to see Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds. "Thomas" he said importantly. "Yes sir?" replied Thomas. "I've got a special job for you" said the Fat Controller. "A special job, sir?" asked Thomas excitedly. "Yes, Thomas. A special job which will transport you through a magical barrier into a far off land" said the Fat Controller. "Where will it take me, sir?" asked Thomas. "I don't know, Thomas, but it will certainly be some experience for you. Off you go now, and good luck" said the Fat Controller. "Yes, sir" said Thomas and off he went. As he raced past the yard where Edward was shunting trucks he gave a little "peep-peep" as he passed. On and on he went until he ran through the barrier into a strange land of nothing but grasslands lined with straw houses, a library in a tree, a bakery that looked it was made out of cakes and sweets and a boutique shaped like a carousel. He looked around himself and saw that instead of people, a herd of brightly coloured ponies of all sorts bustling about their business. "Where am I?" he asked in amazement as he came to halt and looked around some more. "Oh don't fret, darling" said a white unicorn with a violet mane who had come to take a look at him. "Hello there, little pony. I'm Thomas, what's your name?" said Thomas politely. "Oh my, what an intriguing locomotive you are. I've never seen a talking steam engine before" said the pony. "And I've never seen any talking ponies before" retorted Thomas. "Do forgive me, darling. I am Rarity, and I own the Carousel Boutique" said the pony. "It's very nice to meet you, Rarity. Can you tell me where I am?" said Thomas. "But of course I can. This is the land of Equestria" said Rarity. "Equestria?" repeated Thomas inquisitively. "That's quite correct, my dear little… what sort of engine are you?" replied Rarity. "I'm a Tank Engine" said Thomas. "Well, Thomas the Tank Engine. How have you come into Equestria?" asked Rarity. "I got here through a magical barrier" Thomas told her. "And where did you come from?" she asked. "I'm from the Sodor Railway, run by Sir Topham Hatt" replied Thomas. "Sodor?" asked Rarity. "That's right, Rarity. It's an island with lots of railway lines, and I work a branch line on the island" Thomas told her. "And why have you come to Equestria?" asked Rarity. "I've been sent here on a special job for the Fat Controller" replied Thomas. "Fat Controller?" asked Rarity. "Oh, that's what we call our controller" said Thomas. "In that case, you're a very naughty engine!" Rarity scolded. Thomas just looked at her, puzzled and went on his way to Canterlot. Upon his arrival in Canterlot, he was greeted warmly Princess Celestia, a white Alicorn with a striped mane and tail, and a picture of the sun on her flank. She took a liking to him straight away, and briefed him on his mission, as arranged by both her and the Fat Controller, which he understood and set to work at once. While Thomas was busy with his special mission for the Fat Controller and Equestria, he met Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, who thought he was a brilliant contraption, as they'd never met a talking locomotive before. It wasn't long before Thomas was done with all his jobs and was on his way back to Sodor. As he approached the magic barrier between the worlds he sped up and raced through it into Sodor. Just as the barrier was closing, a blur of rainbow colours came shooting past him. It was Rainbow Dash, who crashed into a platform. Thomas rushed over to check on her. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" he asked. She flew up into the sky. "I'm fine thanks, Thomas buddy" she replied. As the porter opened the doors, the other five ponies cantered on to the platform. "Cinders and ashes" he exclaimed. /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4: HP & Ghostbusters of Hogwarts

In the middle of a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fifth year students Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione were enjoying free time when their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professors Venkman, Zeddmore, Spangler and Stantz happened to be walking by with a bunch of strange equipment, leaving most of school puzzled. "Who are the professors exactly?" asked Ron. "I think they might be the Ghostbusters" replied Hermione. "What?" asked Ron, who was now more puzzled than before. Harry gave her a warning look. "Remember, Hermione. Ron's from a Pure Blood wizard family, and didn't grow up with television like we did" he reminded her. Peeves could be heard taunting the four professors about their very Muggle gadgets. They rounded the corner to find Professors Venkman, Zeddmore, Spangler and Stantz preparing to catch him, much to the delight of the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch. The four professors laid their ghost trap, fired up their proton packs and zapped not only Peeves, but all of the other ghosts as well, including Moaning Myrtle and Nearly Headless Nick. "This place had more ghosts than I thought" said Winston, the only coloured man in the group. "Oi! Yeh better put all those ghosts back righ' now!" yelled Hagrid, who had come to see the cause of the commotion, and was not amused to find that the Ghostbusters had caught every ghost in the school. "We better do as the giant says fellas" said Peter. They freed all the school ghosts, including Peeves, whom they recaptured and then left the school. "Wicked!" exclaimed the Weasley twins in unison. As the Ghostbusters were leaving, Peter got careless and freed Peeves, allowing him to return to the school and resume his mischief. "Damn it, Peter, how could you set that thing free?" yelled Egon. "Come on guys, let's not fight. We had an adventure didn't we?" said Ray as got in the Ecto 1 and left the grounds. How did the Ghostbusters get to Hogwarts in the first place? Nobody knows that, except me. It was an awry magic curse from chapter one.


	5. Chapter 5: TNHCH With Company

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Meanwhile, in Haddonfield, Illinois the residents were getting ready for Halloween and everyone was having a good time. Laurie Strode however lived in constant fear because her maniac brother Michael Myers always came back to hunt her down and try to murder her despite it having been forty-one years since the incident and nobody believed her that he was still out there. "You're so paranoid, Ms Strode!" they kept telling her. It was October 26supth/sup, and Halloween was still five days away. On the day before Halloween, she went out on a frenzied warning tour but as usual everyone turned her away, not wanting the holiday ruined for their kids who were looking forward to trick or treating. Halloween arrived, and everyone was busy bustling around buying last minute candy for the trick or treaters. When night fell, things started off good as the parents took their kids trick or treating. One little girl walked into a man in a white mask. Thinking it was just someone in a costume she said "Cool masks, mister". The man raised his knife and started chasing her down the street. This was no man in a costume as she'd thought he was, it was Michael Myers. Before anyone could stop him, Michael stabbed the girl on the spot, killing her in the process and moving on to find Laurie, killing all who stood in his way. A bit further down the street he met another man. This man was wearing a grey boiler suit and a hockey mask, also killing people with a knife. Jason Voorhees was fed up with murdering campers at Crystal Lake and had now moved on to murdering the residents of this Californian suburban neighbourhood. Michael did not take kindly to this so he started slashing at Jason who wasn't about to take abuse from a freak in a white mask so he fought him back. The two silent killers duked it out with knives, meat cleavers and all kinds of weapons but Jason had one weapon at his disposal that Michael did not see coming, as he unleashed a tidal wave through the town, drowning half the people of Haddonfield, not including Michael who was still standing. Inside one of the neighbouring houses, a teenage girl was having a nightmare about a demon attacking her and just before he could kill her, she woke up pulling out the fedora belonging to the monster from her dream. "What the fuck?!" she exclaimed. A knifed finger reached across her and took it back. "I'll take that!" he exclaimed. She took one look up at the owner of the voice and was horrified to find herself looking into eyes of the demon monster from her dream. "I am your worst nightmare, bitch! Freddy Kruger" he told her starting to slash at her with his knife fingers and she dodged all his attacks. As she bolted from the room and started running for the front door her phone rang. She answered it to hear the voice of yet another man on the other end wanting to play a game but she hung up on him. As she ran outside, she found herself running from a man in a ghost costume but she couldn't outrun him, as she tripped and he gutted her and hung her from the nearest tree. Laurie Strode had been expecting Michael to attack but she didn't even know any of the other murderers, or expect them to join the killing spree. "Who the hell are all these other killers and why are they here?" she asked herself. "Hey, old bitch!" called a voice from the ground. She looked down to find a little doll with red hair and freckles wearing "Good Guys" clothes and branding a knife. "Oh give me a break! As if a stupid little doll could do any harm" she said and booted him into the air. As the doll got back up and threw himself at her, he identified himself as Chucky. He was on her trying to put his knife in her but a hand grabbed him off her and threw him away. A young man approached her. "Listen, Ma'am you don't want to mess with Chucky, he's a real bad guy" he warned her. "Who are you?" asked Laurie. "My name's Andy Barclay. I've experienced this doll's attacks several times throughout my life" he told her and coached her in how to kill Chucky. As he finished telling her how to do this, Ghostface approached them. "Does this pathetic little dolly belong to anybody?" he asked them before stabbing Chucky in the heart and throwing his lifeless body on the ground. He then started chasing after them leading them to run from him at top speed. Andy knew it wasn't the time to ask Laurie her name so he stayed quiet, pulled out his gun and shot a few rounds at Ghostface, missing him each time. Ghostface caught up to them and killed them both. Why had Haddonfield suddenly become the haven for all these different serial killers? Nobody knew, and they thought it was beyond strange as they were all murdered by the killers so there was nobody left in town but them so they took over the neighbourhood./span/p 


End file.
